Un chico frio en Canterlot High (CANCELADO, CAP 8 INFO)
by arambarri45
Summary: Hola, por favor a los que les gusto este fic lean en en el capitulo 8 hay alo para ustedes, y para los que no vieron este fic les ruego que por favor lean el capitulo 8 que tengo una carta para ustedes y una preguntas simples, Este fic fue cancelado se que no les importa, pero por favor leanlo antes de que lo borre.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Black Soul.

-Era un día normal como cualquier otro en el colegio técnico n°1, todos estaban en sus aulas. La mayoría de los alumnos eran chicos, no había muchas chicas, casi todos eran de una actitud normal, excepto un chico de cabello negro oscuro, con zapatillas negras y su uniforme escolar de jeans azules, su nombre era Black Soul. Él no era como los demás porque él era frio y solitario, no tenía amigos, y decían que era loco o raro, siempre se lo veía dibujando quien sabe qué.

Él estaba en clases de historia cuando entra el preceptor y le dice:

-Black Soul, por favor recoge tus cosas y acompáñame a la oficina del director. – dijo el preceptor

Black Soul con unos nervios se preguntaba porque lo habrá llamado, y llegaron a la oficina.

-Acá está el alumno Black Soul, señor.

-Bien, muchas gracias puede retirarse. – dijo el director hacia el preceptor

-Gracias señor.

Entonces Black Soul pregunta con su permanente mirada seria:

-¿Qué necesita señor?- dijo Black soul

-Mira muchacho, tú eres demasiado para este colegio, tu mente y tus notas perfectas son para otro tipo de colegio, quiero que conozcas a pasar señorita.

Entonces entra una señora joven y se presenta:

-Hola Black Soul soy Celestia, directora de él colegio Canterlot High.

Le dice la señorita Celestia extendiendo su mano y Black Soul le da un respetuoso apretón de manos, Black Soul pregunta:

-¿Por qué me llamaron, hice algo malo?-Pregunta medio asustado.

-No, no hiciste nada malo, al contrario, queremos que entrés a Canterlot buscamos alumnos y cuando vi tus notas me sorprendí bastante, la pregunta es, ¿quieres estudiar en Canterlot High?-Preguntó Celestia.

-Si me gustaría, pero mi tío no sabe de esto.

-No se preocupe señor Black Soul, ya se lo hemos informado a su tío sobre esto.- Dijo el director

-Bien pero… ¿Cuándo empiezo?-Pregunto un poco alegre pero sin cambiar su rostro.

-Mañana a las 7:00 Hs lo espero en mi oficina.

-¿Y como consigo el uniforme?

En ese Momento Celestia le responde:

-En Canterlot High no se usa uniformes, los alumnos pueden llevar la ropa que quieren, siempre y cuando respeten las vestimentas del régimen.

-¿Se puede llevar ropa oscura, como color negro?

-Si se puede.

-Bien entonces mañana estaré allí. Gracias señorita.-Le dijo estrechando su mano.

*Celestia su marcha de la oficina del director*

Y el director le dijo a Black Soul:

-Señor Black Soul puede retirarse a su casa, fue un placer tenerlo de estudiante *le extiende la mano*.

Y Black Soul le da un apretón de manos y se va a casa, pues él vive con su tío, ya que cuando el tenía 5 años sus padres murieron en un accidente, su padre era soldado y su madre enfermera del ejército, el conserva de recuerdo el cuchillo de su padre y la máscara que su madre le había comprado.

-Tío ya llegue.-Avisa entrando por la puerta.

Su tío con una sonrisa le dice:

-Aquí ésta mi sobrino inteligente, yo sabía que llegarías lejos algún día.

-Ya tío, no es para tanto.

…..Mientras tanto el Canterlot High…..

Estaban hablando 3 chicas en su curso y estaban de hora libre.

-Oigan, ¿sabían que mañana habrá un chico nuevo?

-No, ¿será guapo?

-No lo sé , solo sé que tiene calificaciones "perfectas".-Dice haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Ósea que tendremos a un "NERD", que lastima.

-Me imagino como debe ser de feo, ya lo veo, lentes gigantes camisa dentro de los pantalones y mocasines.

*Y las chicas se ríen.*

-Mañana traigan lentes por la fealdad que veremos.-Y todas se largan a reír.

…..Volviendo a la vida de Black Soul…..

Black Soul se levantó a las 6:00 HS a darse un baño, aprontar su ropa y su mochila, él se vistió con un buzo de color negro, jeans de color azul oscuro y borcegos de color negro.

Cuando llego a la escuela fue a la oficina de la directora que lo recibió y le dijo:

-Veo que te destacas en informática.

-Si es la materia que más me gusta, de echo estoy trabajando en un videojuego echo por mí.

-De verdad te gusta esa materia. Bien tu curso es 4° B.-Le informa sonriéndole.

-Ésta bien, Gracias.

En ese momento Black Soul estaba buscando el curso que le tocaba y cuando lo encontró estaba parado en la puerta un profesor que lo recibió:

-Usted debe ser el alumno nuevo, ¿Cómo es su nombre?

-Black Soul señor.-Le contesta cerio.

-Ésta bien, antes tengo que decirte algunas cosas.

En ese curos estaban las 3 chicas y decían:

-Bueno ya veremos a ese nerd.-Decía una de las chicas riéndose.

-Sii, no me imagino el horror que debe ser.-Contesto la otra.

En ese momento entra el profesor y dice:

-Buenos días, hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo, adelante por favor pasa y preséntate.

-Buenos días soy, Black Soul, es un gusto en estar en este curso.

-Por favor tome asiento ahí adelante.

Las chicas con la boca abierta impresionadas dijeron:

-Qué?.No puede ser que sea él, es guapísimo.-Dijo una embobada.

-Este no puede ser un nerd, es muy lindo.-Contesto otra mordiéndose el puño.

-No me lo creo, ósea mírenlo… es no sé.-Dijo la ultima medio sonrojada.

Mientras Black Soul estaba sentado en su asiento con su mirada de cerio y de brazos cruzados sin mirar a nadie se concentraba en la materia, ya que no quería tener problemas en su primer día.

Cuando suena la campana, Black Soul se da una vuelta por el colegio y cuando termina de explorarlo se dirige al patio y se sienta bajo un árbol que estaba medio alejado del patio.

Respira profundo, se cruza de brazos baja la cabeza y cierra los ojos pensando en sus cosas.

Entonces escuchó el timbre para entrar de vuelta a clases, fue a su curso levanto sus cosas y fue al laboratorio para la hora de química (obvio).

Cuando entro la profesora para dar la clase dijo que tenían que elegir un compañero, en ese momento Black Soul dijo:

-No se preocupe yo lo hago solo.

-Ésta bien.- Dijo la profesora

Y durante la hora paso lo mismo que la hora anterior, Black Soul no miraba a nadie solo le interesaba concentrarse y terminar su trabajo.

Otra vez suena la campana del recreo, Black Soul recogió sus cosas y volvió a ese árbol, pero esta vez llevo su cuaderno y se dispuso a dibujar, lo típico, personajes y armas de todo tipo para el videojuego en el que estaba trabajando, y escribía poemas o canciones que se le ocurrían, nunca se los mostraba a nadie, todo eso era privado y más privado eran los dibujos que hacía ya que eran dibujos oscuros que mostraban la situación en la que estaba el mundo casi siempre lo hacía escuchando su grupo de rock favorito el cual era "Patricio rey y sus redonditos de ricota".

Ya eran las 13:00 HS, y ya estaba saliendo del colegio. Cuando volviera a su casa estaría solo porque su tío trabaja como abogado hasta las 21:00 HS.

Se pondría a hacer la tarea que tenía y luego almorzaría algo.

Luego de terminar de comer y lavar los platos sube a su pieza y se sienta en su computadora a seguir programando su juego con lo que tenía planeado y el proceso lo publicaba en su página web llamada "El rincón oscuro" era una página donde la gente podía hablar de lo que quisiera y publicar lo que quieran excepto material no permitido, Black Soul era el dueño y publicaba Gameplays e imágenes sobre el juego que estaba haciendo.

Ya son las 19:HS y Black Soul decide darse otra ducha y tomar un descanso para escribir cosas en su cuaderno y esperar a que su tío llegara.

Cuando el tío de Back Soul llega, le pregunta:

-Como te fue hoy Black Soul, ¿viste alguna chica?.- Dijo su tío con sonrisa picarona.

-Tío sabes bien que no estoy interesado en buscar pareja y no me importa.

-Bueno, haz la cena mientras me ducho.

-Bueno, ya voy.-Contesta indiferente.

A la hora de comer en la mesa hay un profundo silencio, cuando Black Soul termina de comer lava su plato y se va dormir para mañana seguir con la rutina.

-¿Qué les pareció? Es algo que se me ocurrío espero que les guste y si mi fanfic no le gusta hablen conmigo y les voy a encajar una buena piña (okno -_-) jaja mentira si no les gusta solo díganlo pero sin insultar (eso lastima mucho).

¡CHAU!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 :Nuevos Comienzos.

-Era un día martes el reloj marcaba las 6:00 HS, cuando Black Soul se levantaba para ir a ducharse, vestirse, desayunar e ir al colegio, como le quedaba a unas 5 cuadras iba caminando, y pensando cómo será su segundo día, cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue entrar al curso y directamente sentarse en su asiento y sacar su carpeta, la materia que le tocaba era matemáticas, para Black Soul era un tortura a pesar de tener buenas notas, pero el prestaba atención en clase sin distraerse, a pesar de ser su segundo día ya lo consideraban como el chico callado y frio del curso.

Entonces un chico entra al aula y se sienta, en ese momento la profesora dice:

-¿Señor Clanne le parece a usted que esta es hora de llegar?

-No señora, disculpe.

-Bien siéntate con Black Soul.

En ese momento Clanne toma asiento, y se presenta formalmente.

-Buenas me llamo Clanne. ¿Y tú?

Y le extiende su mano

-Me llamo Black Soul, mucho gusto.-Le contesta cerio.

Entonces la profesora continua con la clase y en la mesa de Black Soul y Clanne ven bolas de papeles que tiran los chicos de atrás, papeles que tenían insultos, ya por decirlo Clanne era víctima de bullying. Mientras caían bolas de papel Black Soul se quedaba en silencio con su mirada de serio, y luego toco el timbre del recreo.

Black Soul vio como maltrataban a Clanne, diciéndole insultos, darle golpes y hasta escupirle, en ese momento Black Soul lo defendió:

-Bueno, paren ¿Por qué se meten con él?.- Dijo Black Soul enojado.

-Nada que te importe niñito emo -dijo Fire Ball.

En ese momento Fire Ball empuja a Black Soul e intenta darle un puñetazo en la nariz, cuando lo hace Black Soul le toma el puño y le retuerce el brazo diciéndole:

-Primero no soy un emo, segundo metete con alguien de tu tamaño a ver si te dan los huevos.-Le contesta desafiante. Y cuando lo suelta el chico se va corriendo.

Entonces Black Soul, toma su cuaderno y decide retirarse del curso y va al árbol que es su lugar privado

Se colocó sus auriculares y empezó escuchar música de rock, mientras dibujaba, veía a su alrededor, y cuando se sacó los auriculares justo sonó el timbre para entrar de vuelta a clases, cuando llego le pregunto a Clanee:

-¿Siempre te molestan esos tipos?.

-Si casi siempre, me tiran cosas, me insultan y hay veces en las que me golpean, pero ya me acostumbré .–Contesto Clanne con una sonrisa triste.

Clanne recoge sus cosas ya que se debía retirar para ir al médico debido a los golpes que tiene en su cuerpo .

Black Soul con su mirada seria dice en voz baja:

-Hmm… pobre.

En ese momento entra el profesor de historia al curso y dice:

-Bien parece que hay un alumno nuevo, bueno, Black Soul ve con Cristal a traer los libros.- dijo el profesor

Cristal era una de las 3 chicas y no se aguantaba la emoción de ir con el chico nuevo y le dice a sus amigas:

-No puede ser, me toco ir con Black Soul, podre verlo de cerca y apreciar su belleza.-Pregunta esperanzada.

Y una de sus amigas dice susurrando:

-Hija de puta, no sabes cómo te envidio ahora mismo- Dijo roja de la envidia.

Entonces fueron a la biblioteca y buscaron los libros de vuelta al curso Cristal se tropezó y Black Soul le pregunto:

-¿Éstas bien, no te lastimaste?-Pregunto

Cristal responde:

-No, estoy bien no te preocupes.

Y miraba los ojos grises de Black Soul, entonces Black Soul le extiende la mano y la ayuda a levantarse y entonces Cristal se limpia su falda, recoge los libros y vuelven al curso, y el profesor pregunta:

-¿Que paso, porque tardaron?. -Pregunto con eje de molestia.

Black Soul responde:

-Perdón profesor fue una pequeña demora nada más le juro no volverá a pasar.

-Bueno, solo repartan los libros y empiecen .

Cuando terminaron de repartir los libros Black Soul toma asiento y todo el curso hace mirada picara y dicen:

-…MMMMMMMMMMMMMM…-Todo el curso.

Cristal toma asiento y sus amigas le preguntan:

-¿Y cómo fue tu rato con Black Soul? . –Pregunta intrigada.

-Hay, te cuento los hermosos que son sus ojos grises y es un caballero, se los digo en serio. –Dice con brillo en los ojos.

Entonces el profesor corta el barullo con un grito de silencio y dice:

-Bueno chicos vallan a la página 207 y lean hasta la 210 y hagan un resumen de lo que leyeron.

Black Soul sin perder tiempo empezó a leer y anotar lo que iba leyendo.

….25 MINUTOS DESPUES….

Black Soul estaba sin nada que hacer ya que había terminado y entregado el resumen, luego toca el timbre para ir a almorzar.

En la cafetería Black Soul no encontraba donde sentarse, hasta que encontró una mesa, que estaba completamente vacía, entonces dejo su almuerzo en la mesa y saco su cuaderno, mientras escribía poemas, o seguía con las ideas para su juego.

En ese momento a unas mesas de distancia estaban las 6 manes y Rainbow Dash pregunto:

-¿Quien en es ese, jamás lo había visto?.-Pregunta señalando a Black Soul.

Twilight dice:

-¿Quién?, ha si es el chico nuevo que es del colegio técnico, escuche que tiene calificaciones perfectas.

Rarity dice:

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ,por cierto mira cómo se viste solo lleva ropa oscura y el único color que veo es el azul de sus jeans.- Mira con horror hacia el joven.

Fluttershy dice:

-No creo que sea malo, puede que sea así por fuera, pero, pero no creo que sea malo.-Dice con inocencia.

Pinkie dice:

-¿No escucharon los rumores sobre ese chico?

Applejack dice:

-Sí, oí que decían que era loco y totalmente raro, hasta me contaron que le torció el brazo a un chico.

Twilight dice:

-Ha, vamos solo son rumores y estamos juzgando por su apariencia ni siquiera sabemos su nombre, deberíamos preguntárselo luego.

Suena la campana y todos deben volver a sus cursos, la hora siguiente era informática, entonces todos fueron al laboratorio de computación y Black Soul se sentó en una de las sillas y la profesora les decía a sus alumnos lo que deben hacer, pero nadie entendía nada.

Ya que lo que enseñaban era programación y nadie entendía excepto Black Soul que seguía las instrucciones y tecleaba en la herramienta de programación una serie de coordenadas y códigos.

Entonces la profesora empieza a supervisar los trabajos de sus alumnos, que no eran del todo buenos, cuando paso por donde Black Soul, la profesora impresionada le dijo:

-¿Ya habías programado antes? , porqué te salió perfecto- Pregunto asombrada.

-Sí, me destaco en esta materia y estoy trabajando en un proyecto propio.

-Bien, siga así joven Black Soul. –Le dice feliz.

Entonces termino la hora de informática y Black Soul volvió al mismo lugar de siempre y se puso a dibujar un dibujo curioso el dibujo era de un hombre muy obeso sentado en un trono de billetes azotando a gente que parecía con hambre y tenía un mensaje que decía:

"Capitalismo trabajas para enriquecer a otros"

Entonces Black Soul fue a su curso para la hora de lengua y literatura.

La profesora les hizo escribir al curso entero un texto de 2 páginas y averiguar todo lo que son adverbios y pasarlos a oraciones, pero como la hora era corta le quedo a Black Soul como tarea.

Entonces se fue a su casa y eran las 16:00 HS ya que los días lunes sale temprano pero el resto de la semana sale a las 16:00 HS.

Cuando estaba caminando una de las 6 manes le gritó:

-HEY, ESPERA.- Grito Pinkie sonriéndole.

-Me pregunto que querrán- dijo muy bajo Black Soul.

-Venimos a presentarnos, soy Twilight Sparkle.-Le dijo sonriéndole una chica con piel lila claro, de cabello oscuro con mechones rosa y violeta más oscuro.

-Yo Pinkie Pie.-Dijo una chica bastante alegre de piel rosa y cabello del mismo color.

-Yo soy Rarity.-Hablo muy elegante una chica de piel blanca y cabello todo violeta.

-Yo soy Rainbow Dash.- Hablo con una voz segura otra chica de piel celeste y cabello arco iris.

-Yo Applejack.-Dijo una chica de piel naranja y cabello rubio. Aparentaba ser una vaquera por su acento.

-Bueno…em… yo soy Fluttershy.-Dijo la última con voz muy baja ella tenía piel amarilla y cabello rosa claro. Parecía ser tímida.

Black Soul le dio un apretón de manos a cada una y dijo su nombre:

-Soy Black Soul, gusto en conocerlas.- Dijo mirando a todas.

-Queríamos conocerte porque ya sabes no queremos juzgarte sin conocer tu nombre o como eres.- Dijo Rarity.

-Me gustaría charlar con ustedes, pero se me hace tarde, que tengan buenas tardes.-Se despide de ellas nada más que moviendo su mano.

Y entonces Black Soul camina hacia su casa y cuando llega se pone a hacer su tarea que le quedo pendiente y cuando termino se dio una ducha y se fue a dormir. Bastante temprano como a las 21:00 HS para ser exactos sabía que mañana seria lo mismo de siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Un almuerzo y una paga física

-Black Soul estaba saliendo de su casa hacia el colegio, y entonces vio a sus antiguos compañeros de su anterior colegio y lo saludaron y el saludo para no quedar mal, entonces siguió con su camino y llego, y tomo un poco de agua antes entrar al curso.

Cuando llego a su curso vio a Clanne sentado en el segundo asiento y se dieron un apretón saludándose:

-Hola Black Soul.- Saludo Clanne

-¿ Como estas Clanne?- pregunto Black Soul

-Bien, hoy siento que será un día como cualquiera

-Eso es lo que siempre digo antes de salir de mi casa –dijo Black Soul

Entonces entra el profesor de filosofía y saluda a los estudiantes:

-Buenos Días alumnos

-Buenos días profesor- dijo el curso entero

-Bien empecemos con la lección de hoy

Entonces Clanne dice:

-Justo me toca la materia que menos me gusta

-Vamos no es tan malo como tener matemáticas- Dijo Black Soul

Entonces el profesor le dice a Black Soul:

-Tu´ debes ser el chico nuevo, ¿no?, pues por favor podrías decirnos algún texto que te sepas.

-Esta bien, Señor.- contesto Black Soul

Entonces Black Soul dice:

-El buen sentido es la cosa mejor repartida en el mundo; Pues cada uno piensa estar bien provisto de el…por lo que no es cierto que todos se engañen; sino más bien eso atestigua que la capacidad y distinguir lo verdadero de lo falso, que es lo que propiamente se denomina el buen sentido o razón, es igual en todos los hombres; y así que la diversidad de nuestra opiniones no provienen de que unos sean más razonable que otro, sino solo que conducimos nuestros pensamientos por vías diferentes….porque, no basta con tener un buen espíritu, lo importante es aplicarlo bien.

-Muy buena filosofía Black Soul, bueno sigamos con la clase

Y clanne pregunta:

-¿De dónde sacaste semejante discurso?

Black Soul responde:

-Cuando estaba aburrido leía libros de filosofía- Contesto Black Soul

-Con razón- Dijo Clanne

Entonces toca la campana del recreo y Black Soul estaba algo dormido así que fue al baño a mojarse la cara para espabilado.

Mientras Black Soul se secaba la cara e hiba hacia la puerta, había un chico de pelo color azul con ropa deportiva que miraba a todos lados mientras sacaba una revista, en ese momento Black Soul choca con ese chico y dice:

-Uy, perdón fue culpa de mi estupidez

-No te preocupes, yo no mire hacia el frente- dijo el chico de cabello azul

Entonces Black Soul levanta la revista y le da un vistazo y dice:

-¿Una revista de videojuegos, porque vendrías al baño con esto? , por cierto soy Black Soul, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Entonces el chico de pelo azul responde:

-Soy Soarin y dame esto, por favor no le digas a nadie- Dijo Soarin

-¿Soarin?, así escuche de ti, tú eres el deportista y atleta de la escuela, pero… ¿Por qué tienes una revista de videojuegos?, crei que los deportistas odiaban los videojuegos.

-Shhh, es un secreto no quiero que sepan de esto, ya sabes si se enteran de esto, mi reputación se ira por el piso..- Dijo Soarin

-Claro, siempre te veo en la cafetería con mucha gente ahora decime, ¿Qué se siente tener tantos amigos?

-¿Amigos?, yo sé que no son mis amigos solo fingen para darle envidia a otros, de echo solo fingen ser mis amigos para levantar su popularidad.- Dijo soarin bajando su mirada

-Se nota, debe ser feo estar rodeado de gente que solo miente.-Dijo Black Soul

-Si, espera… ¿tú no eres el chico que se sienta solo?, ya hay rumores sobre ti como que eres loco o raro y que le retorciste el brazo a un chico, ¿eso es verad?- Dijo Soarin

Black Soul responde:

-No me sorprende ya es mi tercer día acá y andan diciendo rumores lo mismo decían en mi escuela anterior, y si preguntas lo del chico al que le retorcí el brazo es cierto, pero estaba molestando a un chico, yo no golpeo o ataco a menos que me provoquen.- Contesto Black Soul.

Y Soarin le pregunta a Black Soul:

-¿Quieres que almuerce contigo hoy?

Y Black responde:

-Bueno, no tengo problemas, bueno me tengo que ir ya va a tocar el timbre, Te veo después

Black soul antes de retirarse le dice a Soarin:

-Ha, se me olvidaba en mi casa tengo una colección de consolas de videojuegos.

Soarin le dice:

-¿Qué, lo dices en serio?-Dijo soarin impresionado

-Si, bueno adiós-dijo Black Soul

…Mas tarde en el almuerzo…

Black Soul estaba sentado, y llega soarin y Black Soul dice:

-Hmm, creí que no vendrías

-Si me comprometí, no puedo romper un compromiso.

-Bueno cuéntame un poco de ti, ¿que te gusta hacer a parte de los deportes y *susurrando* tu hobby secreto?- pregunto Black Soul

Y Soarin responde:

-Me gusta, quedar con algún amigo para dar una vuelta, salir cuando me aburro, mirar chicas y leer o dibujar, ¿ y ti?

-Bueno soy todo lo contrario, no tengo amigos, me gusta dibujar o escribir poemas o canciones, escuchar música rock, y no miro chicas porque no me interesa tener novia.

-Guau, de verdad eres lo contrario de mí, ¿por cierto conoces una pagina llamada "El rincón oscuro"?, me interese por que el creador ésta trabajando en un videojuego que cuando vi las imágenes y me encanto.

Black Soul dice:

-¿Conocerla?, pues lo creas o no, yo soy el creador y soy el que ésta creando ese juego.

Soarin boquiabierto dice:

-¿Qué?, no puede ser, entonces…¿Me puedes dar una copia del progreso del juego?

-Eso ni en tú sueños, jamás mostraré el desarrollo, así que fantasea mirando las fotos y los futuros gameplays.

-una pregunta, ¿nunca quitas esa mirada de serio?-Pregunto soarin

-No, y jamás la borro de mi rostro me gusta tener esta mirada, ¿algún problema? – Respondió Black soul

-No, solo quería saber, quiero presentarte a un amigo mío en el próximo recreo, ¿dime donde estas en los recreos?- Dijo Soarin

-En el patio en uno de los árboles que están medios alejados del patio.-Contesta Black Soul

-Esta bien, ahí te veremos.

…Más tarde en los pasillos…

-Hola, Flash

-Hola, Soarin

-hey, quiero presentarte a un chico, se llama Black Soul- dijo Soarin

-¿ Black Soul, el chico raro que tanto dicen?-Pregunta Flash

-No es raro acabo de almorzar con el y no es lo que dicen, pero es serio y fio pero no es lo que dicen los rumores

…Mientras tanto en el patio…

Black Soul estaba sentado bajo ese árbol con su mirada seria y de brazos cruzados mirando a su alrededor cuando llega Fire Ball acompañado de otros dos chicos y le dice:

-No creas que voy a dejar pasar lo de ayer, puede que seas nuevo pero vas a cobrar

Black Soul se quedaba en silencio y mirando a Fire Ball y en ese entonces Fire Ball lo jala de su buzo y le dice:

-Escúchame bien nadie se mete conmigo.

Black Soul le da un empujón y entonces Fire Ball le da un golpe a Black Soul y cae al suelo pero se pone de pie sin reaccionar en ese momento Fire Ball le da un golpe a Black Soul en el estomago y entonces Fire Ball con los otros dos chicos empiezan a patear a Black Soul.

Mientras Flash y Soarin se dirijian a donde esta Black Soul a lo lejos ven a unos chicos pateando a alguien y Flash dice:

-Mira están golpeando a alguien

Y Soarin dice:

-Un momento ese es Black Soul, corramos

En ese momento unos de los matones dice:

-Ahí vienen dos será mejor irnos

En ese momento Fire Ball levanta a Black Soul de su buzo y le de un golpe en la boca y la boca de Black Soul sangra, y justo llegan Flash y Soarin y dice:

-Black Soul, ¿Estas bien?

-Te sangra la boca- Dijo Flash

Entonces Black Soul se limpia y si mira la sangre que tiene en su mano y dice:

-No se preocupen estoy bien, solo me patearon y golpearon y es todo.-Dijo Black Soul sin quitar su mirada seria.

-me impresionas, se nota que tienes coraje para recibir patadas de 3 chicos- Dijo Soarin

-éh,éh – dijo Flash

-eh?, a si Black Soul te presento a Flash sentry.

Black Soul extiende su mano y se apretan las manos.

-Black Soul , gusto en conocerte.

-Igualmente, Soarin me dijo algo de ti como que tocabas la guitarra.

-Si toco la guitarra y… ¿sabes tocar un instrumento?

-Tocaba la batería hace 3 años atrás pero alcance a tocar en un recital- Dijo Black Soul

-Estoy con ganas de querer hacer un grupo de rock, ¿quisieras estar en el?-pregunto flash

Black Soul lo piensa y dice:

-Bueno pero…debería volver a tocar batería ya sabes, perdi la costumbre.-dijo Black Soul

Y Soarin dice:

-¿Qué tal si vamos al salón de música y haces una demostración?-dijo soarin

-bueno, vamos- dijo Black Soul

Cuando llegaron a la sala de música Black Soul se sento y con las baquetas dio unos golpes a los tambores para recordar y ahí empieza a tocar de manera suave y después de una manera intensa.

(Ustedes traten de imaginar que toca la batería no encontré un buen solo de batería,perdón)

Flash queda asombrado y dice:

-Es lo mejor que he escuchado en mucho tiempo, puedes entrar.

Y Black Soul dice:

-Sera un placer tocar en esta banda.

Después de un largo dia los 3 deciden salir juntos y Flash le pregunta a Black Soul:

-Black Soul, hoy en el patio…¿ Porque no te defendiste de esos matones, no sabes pelear?-pregunto Flash

-Si se pelear pero, no me defendi por que no sea cosa que pase algún directivo y llamen a mi tío por pelear en la escuela, no quiero tener problemas, y también cuando tengo ira y peleo les digo que es una combinación peligrosa, en esos momentos es mejor no intentar hacerme parar.- Contesto Black Soul

Entonces los 3 llegan a una esquina y Soarin pregunta:

-¿En dónde vives Black Soul?- pregunto

-De esta esquina son 5 cuadras para la izquierda y vivo en una casa de color naranja de 2 pisos.- contesto Black Soul.

Entonces los chicos se despiden y se van a casa.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Díganmelo espero que tengan una linda semana y bendiciones a la familia

CHAO


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: El misterioso Black Soul

-Black Soul hiba de camino al colegio, y cuando llego se encontro con Flash y Soarin, y charlaban en los pasillos mientras hiban a sus cursos, entonces Flash le dice:

-Bueno te veremos en el almuerzo, adios-Dijo Flash

-Adios- dijo Soarin

-Entonces Black Soul entro a su curso y vio que le tiraban botellas a Clanne y el curso se reia excepto las 3 chicas que decian:

-Ese Fire Ball es un estùpido, jamas estaria con ese cabeza hueca-dijo lyra

-Clanne no se merece esto, tiene suerte que Black Soul lo defiende –Dijo Crystal

-Sabian que Black Soul le retorcio el brazo a Fire Ball?-dijo charlotte

Entonces lyra con ojos grandes dice:

-En serio?, tiene coraje como para hacer eso.

Entonces Black Soul dice:

-Bueno, paren esto ya es mucho.

Luego Black Soul recibe un botellazo en la cabeza, entonces toma la botella y se la devuelve a los matones pero esa botella sono muy fuerte contra la pared y se calmaron, entonces Black Soul toma asiento.

Entonces Entra la profesora de biologia y saluda a los alumnos y luego les dice:

-Muy bien alumnos, saquen sus carpetas empezaremos a escribir sobre el sistema nervioso

En ese momento el curso hace un largo:

-UUUUUUUUUUUUH

-Silencio, tomen sus lapicez y a escribir- dijo la profesora

Entonces Black Soul le dice a Clanee:

-Preparate, por que te va a doler la mano después de esto.

-Uff, mejor me preparo para lo peor

….50 Minutos después….

Los alumnos después haber escrito sin descanso toda la hora les dolia la mano y la profesora dice:

-No es para tanto, yo a su edad me hacian escribir 20 paginas.

Entonces Clanne le susurra a Black Soul:

-Menos mal que no naci en los años 50`s

Y Black Soul le contesta con un susurro:

-Tenemos que agradecer que vivimos en esta epoca.

Entonces faltaban 5 minutos para que tocara el recreo y Black Soul aprontaba sus cosas para ir a su lugar privado y seguir con sus cosas, entonces toca el timbre del recreo y Black Soul va con su cuaderno hacia su arbol.

Cuando llego se sento saco su cuaderno un lapiz y empezo a dibujar un dibujo bastante horrible era que los de JESU IS CHARLIE estaban con los ojos vendados contra una pared y habia soldados islamicos apuntandoles esperando la orden y un mensaje que decia:

"por falta de respeto pagaran su estupidez"

Y luego llegan Soarin y Flash y saludan a Black Soul y le dicen:

-¿Cómo estuvo tu hora?

-Ni te cuento la profesora de biologia no hizo escribir como 15 paginas del sistema nervioso.

-Me imagino como te duele la mano-dijo Soarin

-Se nota que fue una mala hora-dijo flash

Entonces toca el recreo y Black Soul vuelve a su curso y le tocaba geografia, y entra la profesora les pide a los alumnos que se pongan de pie y les dice:

Buenos dias, pueden sentarse.-dijo la profesora

En ese momento la profesora dice:

-Bueno, Clanne y charlotte vallan a buscar los libros-dijo la profesora

Entonces Clanne y Charlotte van a buscar los libros y mientras van a la biblioteca le pregunta a Clanne:

-¿Cómo haces para aguantar que te molesten todos los dias?

-Ya es costumbre, el tema la humillación se me hizo parte de la rutina.-Responde Clanne

Y entonces llegaron a la biblioteca y llevaron los libros y de camino al curso siguieron hablando:

-¿Tienes amigos Clanne?-pregunto Charlotte

-NO, y no se si considerar amigo a Black Soul apenas no estamos conociendo-Respondio Clanne

Mientras caminaban seguían caminando hacia el curso, un chico se acerca hacia charlotte y le dice:

-¿Y, como estas?-Dijo el chico

-Por favor, dejame en paz ya te dije no quiero tener nada contigo no quiero ser ni tu amiga, dejame en paz de una vez.- Dijo Charlotte con un tono de enojada.

En ese momento ese chico le tira los pelos Charlotte y Clanne lo empuja y le dice:

-Te dijo que las dejes y no le pongas una mano encimas.-Dijo Clanne con una mirada de enojo

-Uy,uy,uy, perdon, pff… tu no me asustas se que eres debil

En ese momento ese chico con una sonrisa le da un golpe en el estomago a Clanne y este cae arrodillado al piso y el chico extraño le dice:

-No intentes provocarme, no sabes con quien estas tratando.

Y se marcha, luego Charlotte se acerca a Clanee y le dice:

-¿Estas bien, Clanee?-pregunto ella

-Si, me duele pero no es nada- respondio Clanne

En ese momento sin distracciones volvieron al curso y la profesora les pregunta:

-¿Por qué fue la demora?

Clanne responde:

-Tuvimos unos inconvenientes, disculpe

-Bueno dejen los libros en el escritorio y sientense-dijo la profesora.

En ese momento Charlotte se sientas y lyra pregunta:

-¿Qué les paso acaso se besaron en los pasillos?-dijo con una sonrisita

-QUE?,no, no me bese con el tuvimos un problema con ya sabes mi acosador.

Entonces Cristal le dice:

-¿Otra vez te anda molestando ese tal Light Red?

Y charlotte dice:

-Si ya es alevoso, bueno… me tiro de los pelos y Clanne salto a defenderme y recibio un golpe en el estomago.

-GUAU, parece que le interesas- dijo cristal

-¿De que estas hablando?

-No seas tonta es obvio que el gusta de ti-dijo lyra

Y Charlotte responde:

-No digas tonterias solo me defendio por que es amable y no soporto eso, es todo.

Entonces la profesora dice:

-Bien, lean desde la pagina 25 hasta la pagina 27

Despues de que el curso se leyo todo el texto sono la campana para el segundo recreo y Black Soul hiba camino a su arbol y en una de las mesas del patio una de las 6 manes le dice a Black Soul:

-Hey, Black Soul- dijo Pinkie Pie

-Hola, chicas creo que quieren conocerme mejor,¿no?-Dijo Black Soul

Entonces Twilight le dice:

-Pues… claro, cuentanos de ti-dijo

Y Black Soul les dice a las chicas sobre el y entonces rarity pregunta:

-¿Por qué llevas solo ropa osccura?-pregunto

-Por que me gusta y los colores vivos siento que me hacen ver estupido,… ha por cierto se que me mirabas con horror por mi ropa, pero vamos respeta los gustos ademas no todo es de color.

Y rarity con la boca abierta pregunta:

-C-c-como sabes que dije eso el otro dia?

Y Black Soul responde:

-Cosas de la vida

Y entonces se retira del lugar.

Applejack dice:

-Bueno… por lo menos ahora que sabemos como es sabemos que no es lo que dicen, pero es misterioso.

….Mas tarde en el almuerzo….

-Mira ahí esta Black Soul- dijo Soarin

Y señala a Black Soul que esta en su mesa y Fash dice:

-¿Por qué le gustara estar solo?-pregunto

Soarin dice:

-No lo se apenas lo conosco

Entonces sin darse Cuenta Black Soul aparece detrás de ellos y les dice:

-Hay cosas que todavía no les puedo responder.

Y dan unos pasos hacia atrás con un gemido de susto y Flash dice:

-¿Espera,quee?, ¿Cómo llegaste de alla hasta aca?

Black Soul le responde:

-Hmm… Secretos de la vida , bueno vamos a tomar asiento

Entonces se pusieron a charlar mientras almorzaban, Soaria le pregunta a Flash:

-¿Y, Como vas con el tema de la banda?

Flash Responde:

-Ando buscando un saxofonista y un pianista.

Entonces un chico con el pelo de color verde pregunta:

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?-dijo el chico de cabello verde

Y le responden:

-Dale, sentate no hay problema

-Me presento, me llamo, Spike

Entonces le estrechan la mano y se presentan

-Soy Black Soul

-Me llamo Soarin

-Y yo soy Flash

Y Soarin pregunta:

-¿Eres nuevo por aquí?-pregunto

-Si, Entre hoy, vengo de la escuela bachillerato Nº 2

Y Black Soul dice:

-Que casualidad yo tambien soy nuevo entre hace 3 dias, yo iba al colegio tecnico Nº1.

Y Flash dice:

-A estas alturas estan entrando demasiados chicos nuevos

Entonces Spike mira el estuche de la guitarra de Flash y dice:

-¿tocas guitarra?

Y flash responde:

-SI,¿sabes tocar algun insrumento?

-Si se tocar el saxofòn – dijo Spike

Y Black Soul le dijo Flash:

-Ahi tienes un saxofonista hmm…. Parece que da a rato los milagros existen.

Entonces Flash le Dice a Spike:

-Estamos por armar un grupo de rocj y justo buscaba un saxofonista, ¿quieres estar en el grupo?.

Y Spike le dice:

-Bueno, dime a que hora y en donde seran las pruebas para que puedas ver como toco.

-Mañana a las 18:00 HS, ¿te parece?

-Bien mañana tengo tiempo libre a esa hora- dijo Spike

-De acuerdo- dijo Flash con una sonrisa

Entonces toca el timbre y cuando entran a sus cursos llego una gran noticia a los cursos y entonces la preceptora del curso de Black Soul dice:

-Chicos anoten que se retiran a las 13:00 HS

Y el curso feliz de que salian temprano

Cuando todos se van, Black Soul se quedo en la escuela por que tenia que dejar algo antes de irse, minutos mas tarde Rainbow Dash sale un poco al patio a tomar aire y ella estaba sola se pone a mirar al cielo y el techo de la escuela y de repente ve a Black Soul en el techo y le dice:

-Black Soul, Que haces ahí arriba?

Black Soul le responde:

-No se solo mato el tiempo no te preocupes ya bajo.

Entonces se pone de pie y salta del techo entonces Rainbow Dash se tapa la cara y cuando se quita las manos del rostro ve a Black Soul y ella le dice:

-Maldito seas no vuelvas a asustarme asì , ademas , ¿Cómo saltaste sin hacerte daño?

-….No se, practica supongo…..-Responde Black Soul

Entonces Black Soul decide irse a casa.

Rainbow Dash dice en voz baja:

-Este tipo me cae bien pero a la vez es misterioso y asusta, mejor me voy.

BUENO, espero que les halla gustado perdon si este fic no es como los anteriores es que lo escribi por que si y no se, chau bendiciones y si tienen un familiar o amigo que este enfermo le deseo que se mejore


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: De lo individual al trabajo en equipo

-Después de que Black Soul habla con Rainbow Dash decide volver a casa y cuando llega se prepara un mate amargo y sube a su pieza a seguir programando el juego.

Desde que llego del colegio Black Soul estuvo 3 horas seguidas tomando mate y programando y usando los programas gráficos con el que creaba las armas y a los personajes, entonces al fin había terminado la parte 1 del juego pero no es nada y entonces puso a correr el juego para ver si tenía errores y entonces dijo:

-Al fin termine la primera parte, el resto se ve más complicado, creo que tendré que conseguir gente para seguir con este proyecto, espero que no me miren mal.

Después de eso Black Soul decide guardar el progreso del proyecto y darse una ducha para luego estudiar y ver si tenía deberes que hacer hasta que su tío llegara del trabajo.

Después de haber repasado y echo sus cosas decidió escribir en su cuaderno y seguir con algún dibujo.

…30 MINUTOS DESPUES…

Llega el tío de Black Soul y le dice:

-¿Y cómo te fue en el colegio?

Y Black Soul responde:

-Igual que a vos en el trabajo- Respondió Black Soul

-Entonces ya veo, bueno ponte a hacer la cena, voy a darme un baño- Dijo su tío

-Bueno, ya voy- Dijo Black Soul con voz tranquila

Entonces ambos se ponen a cenar y como siempre el silencio en la mesa.

Black Soul acaba de cenar y decide lavar su plato e ir a dormir.

…Al día Siguiente…

Black Soul salía de su casa hacia el colegio y caminaba con su cabeza mirando al frente con su mirada seria y se ponía a pensar, hasta que llego al colegio.

Cuando entro al curso para su sorpresa vio que Clanne no estaba en su asiento y Black Soul decide tomar asiento entonces el preceptor entra y dice:

-Chicos les aviso que su compañero Clanne fue cambiado de curso. Bueno, silencio que voy a tomar asistencia.

Cuando la preceptora termina de tomar asistencia les dice a los alumnos:

-Que tengan un buen día-Dijo la preceptora con una sonrisa

Mientras esperaban a que el profesor/a llegue Black Soul se quedaba con su mirada baja y de brazos cruzados y con ojos cerrados mientras pensaba en sus asuntos, en unas mesas de distancia estaban Cristal, Charlotte y Lyra:

-Bueno Charlotte, ya no tienes quien te defienda de tu acosador- Dijo Lyra

Y Charlotte pidiendo ayuda al estilo chapulín colorado dice:

-Oh, y ahora ¿Quién podrá defenderme?-Dijo Charlotte

Y Cristal con un tono masculino dice:

-Yo el hombre de tú sueños, Clanne

Y Charlotte le responde a Crystal:

-Otra vez con eso, ya te dije a mi no me gusta Clanne.

Y Lyra le dice:

-¿En serio nunca lo viste sin remera?- Dijo con sonrisa picara.

Y Charlotte dice:

-Igual no me interesa.-Dijo desinteresada.

Crystal dice:

-¿En serio?, porque te estás sonrojando

En ese momento Charlotte se tapa las mejillas con sus manos y entre dientes con un tono de enojo dice:

-Ya cállense de una maldita vez.

Y Lyra le dice:

-Bueno ya, no es para tanto.

En ese momento entra el preceptor y dice:

-Chicos la profesora no viene hoy, tienen hora libre.

Todo el curso se puso contento excepto Black Soul que le daba igual.

Entonces Cristal mira de reojo a Black Soul y Lyra le dice:

-¿No puedes dejar de mirarlo, cierto?

Y Cristal haciéndose la tonta dice:

-¿Qué?, no claro que no.-Responde Cristal

Y Lyra le dice:

-No te hagas, se que estas mirando a Black Soul-le dijo con mirada picara

Y Cristal le dice a Lyra:

-Es que es difícil dejar de mirarlo ósea solo míralo es hermoso.

Y lyra dice:

-Tienes razón, es muy guapo.

Mientras tanto los típicos matones estaban hablando de otras cosas.

-Que sexy trasero tiene Cristal-Dijo Fireball mirando a Cristal.

Y su compañero de banco dice:

-No entiendo que le ven las chicas del curso a ese idiota de Black Soul.- Dijo Rebel Without brakers

-¿Soy yo o a las chicas les gustan los raros?- Dijo Fireball

-No sé, por cierto, ¿nunca se te ocurrió tomar a Cristal por sorpresa?- Dijo Rebel

-¿Estás loco?, puede que me atreva a hacer muchas cosas pero abusar de una chica eso no me lo perdonaría.

-SI, es una locura total- Dice Rebel.

…MIENTRAS TANTO…

Black Soul seguía en su mesa sin hablar con nadie entonces vio que en el reloj faltaban cinco minutos para el timbre, así que decidió tomar su cuaderno y él quería estar totalmente solo sin que lo molesten.

Cuando toco el timbre Crystal salió primera del curso y cuando caminaba tropezó(es algo tontita) y entonces se le había levantado la falda y se le veía su ropa interior entonces Black Soul salió del curso y vio a Cristal en el piso mientras Cristal tenía su mejor cara (7u7) Black Soul vio pero le daba completamente igual ya que no se interesaba en esas cosas le dio igual el trasero de Cristal, entonces Black Soul levanta a Cristal y le dice:

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Black Soul

Y cristal responde:

-Sí, soy algo torpe vivo tropezándome- Dijo Cristal

Black Soul se quedo en silencio y se retiro hacia su lugar privado.

Cuando llego hacia el árbol donde siempre solía estar abrió su cuaderno y empezó a escribir un poema oscuro, mientras que desde lejos estaban las 6 manes en una de las mesas del patio y Rainbow Dash dice:

-Si les cuento lo que me paso ayer no se lo creerían.

Y Twilight dice:

-A ver cuéntanos.

Y Rainbow Dash dice:

-Bueno…ayer Salí al patio a tomar aire y yo estaba completamente sola o eso creí, y cuando miro al techo veo a Black Soul y cuando le digo que baje, no tomo otra opción más que saltar, pero lo que me dejo impresionada es que cayó bien y sin lastimarse, ósea sigo confundida.

Y Applejack dice:

-¿Bromeas, no?

Y Rainbow Dash dice:

-No estoy bromeando, es en serio.

Y Rarity dice:

-Pues…yo te creo, el otro día supo exactamente lo que dije pues no se qué pensar.

Y Fluttershy dice:

-V-valla parece que si hay algo en el- Dijo de manera suave.

Y Pinkie pie dice algo bastante loco:

-Ya se, ¿y si lo seguimos a la salida?

Twilight dice:

-Bueno, a lo mejor descubrimos algo

Entonces toca el timbre para entrar a los cursos y Black Soul va hacia su curso.

Entonces entra al curso y toma asiento y el preceptor entra y dice:

-Chicos hay un problema con los profesores así que hoy van a tener todas las horas libres.

La emoción en todo el colegio era una alegría indescriptible, pero a Black Soul le dio igual, entonces les dejaban pasear por la escuela a los alumnos. Black Soul aprovecho a buscar gente que sepa programación

Para el proyecto entonces entra al laboratorio de computación y unos chicos estaban ahí y le dijeron a Black Soul:

-¿Vienes a molestarnos?

Y Black Soul les dice:

-No vengo a molestar, sino que vengo a proponerles algo.-Dijo Black Soul.

Y el chico responde:

-¿Qué nos propones?-pregunto

Black soul pregunta:

-Primero, ¿Saben programación?

Y el chico le contesta a Black Soul:

-Sí, de hecho ellos son mi equipo.

-Bien, vamos directamente a la cuestión, estoy trabajando en un videojuego RPG y como es largo y usa gráficos 3D necesito ayuda para seguir con este proyecto, yo ayer apenas termine la primera parte que no es nada, y necesito gente, bueno…y ¿Qué dicen?.

Entonces el chico hace una ronda con su equipo y decidieron.

-Bien aceptamos, ya que tenemos habilidades como tú y queremos aprovecharlas. Yo soy Smile White soy el líder de este pequeño grupo, por favor preséntense.

Entonces una chica de pelo azul se presenta:

-Me llamo Acuaria, Gusto en conocerte.- Dijo con sonrisa tierna.

Y luego se presenta un chico moreno con afro y dice:

-Soy Shooting Star.- Y le estrecha la mano.

Y luego se presenta un chico con una chaqueta blanca:

-Yo soy White Star.- Habla otro saludándolo con un ademan.

Entonces Black Soul le da un apretón de manos a cada uno y Smile White dice:

-Esperen falta alguien.

En ese momento una chica rubia con los ojos desviados:

-Perdón, por llegar tarde.

Y Smile le dice:

-Que no se repita otra vez, escucha trabajaremos en un videojuego él es líder del proyecto por favor preséntate.

Y la chica se presenta:

-Hola me llamo Derpy, un gusto.

Black soul le da un apretón de manos a Derpy y se presenta.

-Soy Black Soul, como ya te dijo Smile dirigiré el proyecto.

Y Smile pregunta:

-Bien, ¿el juego es largo o corto?

Y Black Soul responde:

-Saca la cuenta, lo que tengo en mente es que el juego pese en total cuatro CD-ROM.

Y Smile asombrado dice:

-QUEEE?, es un juego larguísimo, ¿y qué graficas utiliza?, ya sabes para saber, calculo que como todo juego indie debe ser de 16 BITS.

Y Black Soul le responde:

-La verdad usa graficas intermedias de 32 BITS de Playstation 1 y graficas de Nintendo64.

Smile mas impresionado dice:

-Es todo, es muy difícil que este proyecto fracase, menos mal que aprendimos diseño grafico, bien, nos reunimos después de clase.

Y Black Soul dice:

-Bien en esta memoria USB tengo el desarrollo, con el diseño de los personajes las armas y todo y en mi cuaderno tengo la historia.

Entonces Smile le dice:

-Tienes todo planeado, bien los quiero a todos acá después de clase.

Entonces Black Soul se despide y vuelve a lo suyo.

...MAS TARDE EN EL ALMUERZO…

Black Soul se sentó en la misma mesa de siempre, tranquilo porque ya consiguió ayuda para su juego pero igual faltaba los compositores, más diseñadores gráficos y otros expertos.

Entonces llegan Flash y Soarin y saludan a Black Soul.

-Como te va Black Soul- saludo Flash con onda.

-Todo bien Black Soul?-dijo Soarin

En ese momento llego Spike y saludo:

-Como les va muchachos?

Flash responde:

-De maravilla

Soarin responde:

-Bien

Y Black Soul con su típica mirada de serio:

-Igual que siempre.

Entonces comen y se ponen a charlar y Black Soul se quedo callado sin decir nada, ni siquiera quiso interactuar, solo se quedo callado.

Y Flash dice:

-Menos mal que toda la escuela tiene hora libre, mejor tengo más tiempo para ver como hago con la banda me falta un pianista y un vocalista.

Y Spike dice:

-Creí que tú cantabas.

Flash responde:

-No se cantar pero si se tocar guitarra, además no es difícil encontrar un vocalista ya casi esta completo, yo en la guitarra, Soarin en el bajo, Black Soul en la batería y tú en el saxofón, ya casi estamos.

Y luego toca el timbre para volver a lo cursos pero no tenían nada que hacer, entonces entra el preceptor y le dice a los alumnos:

-Chicos anoten que se van temprano.

Todo estallaron de alegría menos Black Soul.

Entonces busca a los chicos que estaban en el laboratorio y cuando fue allí los encontró y Smile le dice:

-Que suerte la de salir temprano, bueno empecemos.

Entonces Black Soul saca su memoria USB y saca su cuaderno entonces Black Soul hace una copia de los archivos en las portátiles de cada uno de los programadores y cuando paso todos los archivos Black Soul empezó a dirigir y supervisar el trabajo de cada uno.

Para acelerar el desarrollo lo hicieron así:

Tres programaban y los otros dos se encargaban en los diseños gráficos de los niveles, armas y personajes, después compartió la historia para hacer más fácil el trabajo y estuvieron trabajando sin descanso estuvieron desde las 13hs hasta las 17hs.

-Bueno…guarden lo que llevamos hasta ahora seguiremos mañana vallan a sus casas a descansar, hasta mañana.

Y Derpy le dice a Black Soul:

-¿Dónde nos reunimos si mañana es sábado?

Y Smile dice:

-Podemos seguir en mi casa.

Y Black Soul le dice:

-Gracias, que tengas buenos días.

Y Black Soul decide irse a su casa.

Black Soul llego a su casa tranquiló, pero las 6 manes los espiaban desde un techo con un telescopio y Rainbow Dash dice:

-Esto es aburrido, apenas acaba de llegar, no creo que haga algo interesante.

…MIENTRAS…

Black Soul decide ir a bañarse

…MIENTRAS TANTO LAS 6 MANES…

Rarity con el telescopio dice:

-UUY, creo que va a vestirse- Dice Rarity

Twilight le dice:

-Ayy, Rarity no seas haci dame eso.-dice con cara de asco

Y twilight le saca el telescopio y deciden irse.

Y Pinkie dice:

-La peor idea, y más aburrida que se me allá ocurrido.

Entonces las 6 manes se despiden y se van a sus casas.

-Bueno, espero que le allá gustado este capítulo, les deseo bendiciones a la familia, adiós.

CURIOSIDAD:

.los nombres de los programadores son nombres de unos contactos mios de facebook (no les pasare sus perfiles)

Y denle gracias a mi prima que corrige mis errores de ortografía.-


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Una mano amiga, protectora y fiel

Black Soul se levantaba como todos los días, pero como hoy era sábado dormía hasta las 10 HS de la mañana y como su tío trabaja también los sábados, el decidió hacerse un café con unas galletitas.

Luego se puso a hacer unos quehaceres de la casa, como barrer y lavar el piso, planchar la ropa y organizarla.

Cuando termino de hacer todo eso vio que eran las 11:30 HS y como no sabía qué hacer decidió salir a dar una vuelta a ver que había de nuevo y decidió ir al parque y vio muchos niños jugando, chicos de su edad que estaban en grupo y etc.

Entonces decidió sentarse un una de la bancas que había y se solo se quedaba en silencio y pensando y entonces recordó que a la tarde tenía que ir a la casa de Smile White a seguir con el proyecto, entonces vio que eran las 12:45 HS y decidió volver a su casa y de camino se encontró con Flash y le dijo:

-Hola Black Soul, ¿que onda?

-Nada Nuevo, solo lo mismo de siempre.- respondió Black soul

-¿Tienes algo que hacer a la tarde?- Dijo Flash

-Sí, tengo cosas que hacer y ando ocupado, además debería volver a mi casa.

-¿Te acompaño?-pregunto Flash.

-Bueno- dijo Black Soul

Entonces Black Soul y Flash charlaban, Black Soul sin darse cuenta cayó en un pozo de 2 metros y flash le dice:

-Que paso, ¿te caíste?-Dijo riéndose

-No tonto, vivo acá- dijo Black Soul con deje de molestia.

Entonces Flash le dio la mano a Black Soul y lo ayudo a salir y Black Soul se limpiaba la ropa y siguieron y Flash le dice a Black Soul:

-¿Por qué eres así?-Pregunto de repente Flash

-¿Perdón?. –dijo Black Soul

-Ya sabes…..tu mirada de serio, tu actitud, tu frialdad, tu forma de vestir.-Se explica

-…..Hubo un tiempo que yo no era así, pero es difícil de explicar y no quiero hablar de eso.

Y Flash le dice:

-Ya veo….¿por cierto como haces eso de desaparecer y aparecer?.

-Ya te lo dije, hay cosas de las que no me gusta hablar-Dijo Black Soul.

Entonces ambos deciden irse a sus casas y Black Soul decidió almorzar algo.

…En la tarde…

Black Soul llevaba una mochila con su cuaderno su memoria USB y su notebook.

Cuando toco la puerta Smile lo recibió formalmente y le dijo a Black Soul que pase.

Y Smile le dice a Black Soul:

-Debo decirte dos cosas, primero, buenas tardes, segundo, tienes competencia.

-Buenas tardes, como que tengo competencia?. -Pregunto Black Soul

-Hay dos páginas de internet, que también trabajan en un juego, la primera es "El paraíso del Friki" están trabajando en un juego de disparos al estilo de Counter-Strike, la segunda es "Revolución de Gamers" están haciendo un juego de aventura al estilo de The legend of zelda ocarina of time, será difícil vencerlos.

Black Soul dice:

-A mi no me interesa la fama y dinero que el juego haga, tampoco me importa la competencia, solo me importa que este bien hecho y poder compartirlo.-Dijo Black Soul.

-Veo que no te enfocas en el dinero o numero de descargas- Dijo Smile

-No me interesan esas cosas, bueno será mejor empezar. -Dijo Black Soul.

-Espera una pregunta, ¿Cómo cuantas partes toma crear cada CD del juego?-Pregunto Smile

-Y…..unas 24 o 25 partes por cada disco.-Contesto Black Soul

Entonces todos encendieron sus portátiles y empezaron a trabajar y Black Soul les dijo:

-Yo ayudare con el diseño grafico, creando los escenarios, el menú, armas y paisajes, y de vez en cuando revisare como van.

Y se ponen a teclear los códigos y a editar con los programas gráficos, y Black Soul concentrado haciendo los escenarios y Derpy con los ojos rojos pregunta:

-¿Qué hora es?.-Pregunta ya cansado.

Y Acuaria le responde:

-Son….¿Las 21 HS?-dijo con ojos grandes

Shooting dice:

-Empezamos a las 15 HS, ósea que estuvimos unas 6 horas sin parar.

Black Soul les dice a todos:

-Sera mejor que guarden el progreso que llevamos y descansen la vista, nos vemos el lunes.

Y todos se despiden y se van a sus casas.

Black Soul cuando llego a su casa, decidió dejar sus cosas y acostarse en su sofá y antes de quedarse dormido decide darse un baño.

…Mientras se ducha…

Black Soul se pone a pensar:

" Así que…tengo competencia, eh?, que idiotez crear un juego o un proyecto solo por fama y dinero, luego te haces arrogante y cuando la fama y el poder se apodera, luego hacen proyectos terribles, mi juego no es para ganar dinero ni nada, es para poder masificar lo que vengo pensando desde los 12."

Luego termina de darse su baño y saca su cuaderno mientras espera a su tío que llega más tarde.

Entonces se puso a leer la historia del primer disco del juego, y cuando termino de leerla, decidió seguir la historia que continua en el disco 2.

Entonces llega su tío y le dice:

-¿Como estuvo tu día Black Soul?- Pregunto su tío contento.

-Nada interesante, solo estuve afuera casi todo el día- respondió.

-Bueno hoy tomate un descanso y ordena una pizza.

-Está bien.

Luego de comer la pizza con su tío decidió subir a su pieza y como estaba cansado decidió ir a dormir.

…A la mañana siguiente….

Black Soul se levantaba, y en sus pensamientos dijo:

-"Genial, domingo, el peor día no se puede hacer nada, no hay locales abiertos y solo te puedes morir en tu casa o afuera con el silencio".

Como Black Soul se levanto a las 12HS, ya casi era hora de comer, así que decidió dar un pequeño paseo y no vio nada interesante, solo veía el silencio, depresión y vacio que dejaba el domingo, entonces decidió volver a su casa y su tío lo espero con la comida:

-Aquí tienes Black Soul- Dijo su tío con una sonrisa

-Fideos con salsa ideal para un día como este-dijo Black Soul

Mientras comían su Tío le pregunto a Black Soul:

-Como fue tu primera semana en la escuela, ¿conociste a alguien?-Pregunto su tio.

-Nada interesante, conocí a unos chicos.

-¿Son tus amigos?- Pregunta su tío

-Se podría decir que si y que no.-Dice

-Entiendo…-dice su tío

-Como era tu nombre, te dije tantas veces tío que se me olvido- dijo Black Soul.

-Mi nombre es Midnight Shadow, Black Soul, vives conmigo desde los 5 años, ósea 10 años y te olvidas de mi nombre, no te preocupes se que a esta edad te olvidas de algunas cosas.

-Gracias tío Midnight Shadow, si no fuera por vos ahora no sé donde estaría.

-10 Años….como pasa el tiempo.-Dijo Midnight Shadow.

Entonces después de comer ambos deciden limpiar los platos y Midnight Shadow decide echarse una siesta, Black Soul estaba en su habitación y entonces se larga a llover y dice en voz baja:

-Más depresión para este día, no me sorprende.

Entonces vio las consolas que tenia y decidió conectar su antigua Nintendo 64 y jugar The legend of zelda majora´s mask , luego vio que había un fichero de la última vez que Black Soul jugó, entonces abre el archivo desde donde se quedo y decidió terminarlo lo tenía casi al 100% .

…Más tarde….

Ya cayendo la noche, Black Soul había derrotado al jefe final, y después de ver los créditos del juego decidió guardar el fichero y guardar el cartucho y la consola.

Black Soul decide acostarse temprano para mañana ir a la escuela.

…El día lunes…

Black Soul se levanto con un poco de ánimo sin cambiar su rostro y su actitud, ya que por lo menos tendrá algo para hacer.

Cuando llego a su curso solo se sentó y quedo en silencio.

Entonces llego la profesora de artes visuales y saludo a los alumnos:

-Buenos días.

Y el curso entero dijo:

-Buenos días.

Y Black Soul en su cabeza decía:

-"Ahora sí que estoy muerto, si llego a hacer un dibujo de los que siempre hago, me mandaran al psicólogo de vuelta y no quiero eso….. Lo tengo sé bien que dibujar."

Y la profesora dice:

-Bien alumnos, empiecen a dibujar tienen toda la hora.

Black Soul pensó un uno de los paisajes de sus dibujos oscuros y lo modifico agregándole color y otra cosas, claro que a él le daba vergüenza y odiaba hacer esos dibujos.

-Bien alumnos, nos vemos la semana que viene.

Entonces Black Soul salió afuera sin su cuaderno, ya que no tenía algo que dibujar o escribir y de repente ve a Fluttershy abrazadas a sus rodillas y otros chicos y chicas que le tomaban el pelo y se reían de ella y ella lloraba, uno de los chicos le dice:

-Que vas a hacer, ¿llamar a un lobo o un pajarito para que te defienda?- Dijo con tono de burla.

Y una chica dice:

-Vamos repite esto, Bobashy, "Soy una estúpida que habla con animales".-Dijo esa chica riéndose

-No lo repitas- dijo Black Soul

Y el chico pregunta:

-Quien eres tú, ¿otro imbécil?

-Eso no te interesa, no te metas con ella, ni con nadie, ¿oíste ?.

-¿Y tú la defenderás?, se bien que Fire ball te dio una golpiza y no te defendiste, ya que no defiendes, toma esto.

Y en ese momento ese chico golpea a Black Soul en la cara y cae al piso y ese chico le dice:

-Vamos levántate así te doy otro- Dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

En ese momento se pone de pie y lo mira fijamente y entonces de repente Black Soul le da un fuerte golpe en el mentón y este chico cae al piso, y Black Soul le pone su pie derecho en el pecho y le dice:

-¿Ahora ves?, no soy un imbécil y si no me defiendo es para evitar meterme en problemas- Dice con su mirada de serio que a ese chico le asustaba un poco.

Entonces los abusivos y abusivas deciden irse corriendo y Black Soul le dice a Fluttershy:

-¿Estás bien, no te lastimaron?

Fluttershy con lágrimas en los ojos abraza a Black Soul y ella dice entre sollozos:

-Gracias…es que…me hacen esto porque soy tímida-dijo Fluttershy.

-No te preocupes, si esto pasa acude a tus amigas o acude a mí, los adultos no son de confianza.-Dice Black Soul.

Entonces ambos se quedaron hablando, hasta que sonó el timbre, y Black Soul le dice a Fluttershy:

-Bueno, recuerda lo que te dije, te veo después.

Cuando Black Soul volvía a su curso se encontró con Clanne y se saludan y Black Soul pregunta:

-Así que… te cambiaste de curso, ¿Cómo te tratan?.

-Casi igual, pero me tratan mejor, por lo menos no me lanzan cosas.

-Es bueno oír eso, bueno si no me apuro llego tarde, nos vemos en el próximo recreo- Dice Black Soul

-Está bien- Dice Clanne con una sonrisa

Justo cuando Black Soul llego la profesora de Educación Ética estaba entrando y saluda a sus alumnos.

Entonces a mitad de la clase Fire Ball tenía la camisa desabrochada y cuando profesora se da vuelta mira a Fire Ball le dice:

-Ha…, por favor.

Y Fire Ball con una sonrisa señala a Rebel y dice:

-Y bueno profe es que el me provoca.

Y todo el curso se echa una carcajada.

-Bueno, silencio- dice la profesora y siguen con la clase.

Entonces Charlotte se acerca a la Profesra y pregunta en voz baja:

-Profesora, ¿puedo ir al baño?

-Está bien, no hay problema, pero no se demore.

Mientras Charlotte salía del baño y volvía al aula estaba llegando a la esquina y se choca con Clanee y Charlotte quedo abajo y Clanne arriba y sus miradas se cruzaban. Charlote se sonrojo y Clanee dice:

-No te preocupes, me quito de encima.

-OH, Hola Clanne, olvide decirte gracias por lo del otro día.

-No es nada, solo que no quería ver que te tiren de los pelos.

-Bueno mejor vuelvo al curso o la profesora va a mandar a un preceptor a buscarme, adiós.

-Espera, ¿ y si te acompaño a la salida?.

-Bueno, no hay problema.

Pero desde lejos Light Red observo todo eso y puso una cara de furioso y en voz muy baja dice:

-Cuando salgas, ya verás.

Entonces Charlotte vuelve y la profesora no le dijo nada ya que demoro poco y ella toma asiento.Y sigue con sus actividades.

Entonces toca el timbre y Black Soul sale al recreo a reunirse con Clanne. Y cuando se encuentran se ponen a conversar de todo un poco y entonces Black Soul le dice a Clanee:

-Clanee te digo esto por tu seguridad, si a la salida no cuidas tu espalda puedes terminar herido o muerto.

Clanne confundido dice:

-¿QUEE?.-Dijo confundido

-Cuídate a la salida, es lo único que te digo.-Dice Black Soul.

-Emm…..¿ok?- Dice Clanne mas confundido

….En el almuerzo…

Black Soul estaba primero como siempre entonces llegan Flash, Spike y Soarin, entonces se saludan y se sientan.

-Bueno…el fin de semana encontré un pianista.

Y Soarin dice entusiasmado:

-Bien, ¿se unirá a nosotros?

-Lamentablemente esta con otro grupo- dice Flash con decepción.

Spike dice:

-No digas cosas buenas para después decepcionarnos.

Black Soul dice:

-¡Agachense !

Soarin dice:

-¿QUEE?-Pregunta confundido

-¡Agachense YAAA!

En ese momento le hacen caso a Black Soul y entonces 2 botellas de vidrios van directo hacia ellos una se rompe contra la pared y la otra contra la mesa.

Flash dice:

-¡Pero que mier …..!?

Spike pregunta:

-¿Quién arrojo eso?

Soarin pregunta:

Black Soul, ¿Cómo supiste que esto iba a pasar?-Pregunta Soarin.

-No lo sé, solo lo sentí y les advertí.

…Mientras tanto en otra mesa….

-Mejora tu puntería, no le das ni al mundo.

-Pero si les apunte bien, solo que se dieron cuenta.

…Más tarde…

A la salida Charlotte y Clanee se encontraron y se fueron caminando juntos, a unas cuadras de distancia aparece Light Red con otros chicos y Light Red dice:

-Te dije que no te acercaras a ella.

-Tú no dijiste eso, solo me diste un golpe y te fuiste.

-Pues….ahora te lo digo. A él.

En ese momento los acompañantes de Light Red golpean de manera brutal a Clanne y Charlotte grita:

-Déjenlo, déjenlo.

Y Light Red toma a Charlotte y le dice:

-Vamos mi amor, te enseñare algo.

-Déjame.- Seguido Charlotte le da una cachetada a Light Red.

Entonces Ligh Red le da un golpe en la cara a Charlotte:

-No me dejas opción.

En ese momento Black Soul se acercaba lentamente al lugar con una picana eléctrica que era larga, entonces la carga y electrocuta a los chicos que golpeaban a Clanne y Charlotte estaba tirada en el pavimento y Light Red la tomaba de los brazos muy fuerte e intentaba besarla, Black Soul carga la picana al máximo le pone la punta en el cuello y lo electrocuta.

-¿Están bien?-Dijo y luego apoyo la picana en su hombro.

-Si yo sí pero, Clanee no.-Dijo Charlotte mirando a Clanne con preocupación.

Entonces Clanne estaba en el pavimento todo golpeado y con su boca y nariz sangrando y le dice a Black Soul:

-…Gracias Black Soul… te debo una muy grande..-Dijo con mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Bueno…mejor me voy tengo que reunirme con los programadores y seguir lo mío, que tengan buenas tardes- Dice y se retira lentamente

-Espera, ¿Light Red está muerto?- Pregunta Charlotte

-Esta inconsciente, mejor vallanse antes de que él y sus matones despierten, hasta mañana.

Entonces Charlotte carga a Clanne y lo lleva a su casa y Charlotte lo sienta en el sofá de su casa y le cura las heridas y ella con preocupación dice:

-Clanne, donde te duele mas?

-AGH…..me duele mucho mi espalda y mi barriga.-dijo agarrándose de dolor.

-Menos mal que Black Soul nos ayudo.-dijo Charlotte

Entonces Clanne mira la cara de Charlotte y dice:

-Mira como ese maldito dejo tu rostro, hubiera preferido que golpeara mi rostro antes que el tuyo.

-Ya, no es para tanto-dijo Charlotte

-A esto se refería Black Soul con eso de cuidar mi espalda, pero me pregunto, como sabia de esto, y de donde saco una picana eléctrica.-Dijo Clanne.

En ese momento entran los padres de Charlotte y dicen:

-hija la llegamos- dijo su padre

-¿Quién es ese chico?- dijo enojada

Charlotte les dice:

-Alto, esta herido, fue golpeado brutalmente a la salida cuando me acompañaba.

Entonces Charlotte les explica todo a sus padres, les explica que fue lo que paso.

Y su padre dice:

-Ósea, que fue golpeado por una causa injusta.

Y la madre de Charlotte le dice a Clanne:

-Sera mejor llamar a tus padres, o se preocuparan por ti.

…Mientras tanto…

Black Soul estaba con su equipo con el desarrollo del juego y dice:

-Bueno ya es hora de irnos, guarden todo.

Mientras guardan todo smile le pregunta a Black Soul:

-Black Soul, hay programadores y diseñadores graficos, ¿pueden entrar?.-pregunto Smile

-Claro, pero tienen que venir y dejarme un trabajo de su autoría propia o darles un examen, decíles que vengan mañana.

….En otro lado del colegio…

Las 6 Manes estaban reunidas en el patio y rarity dice:

-Hoy vino Rubína y me conto que hace un rato dejaron inconciente a Light Red.

Rainbow Dash:

-¿Light Red, ese acosador?, se lo merecía el y sus amigos matones, me contaron que es grosero patan y golpeador.

-Rainbow, deja que rarity hable- dijo applejack

-Bueno según ella, había un chico y una chica caminando juntos entonces Light Red le dijo a sus matones que golpearan al chico y el le tomo de los brazos a la chica e intento besarla...- Decia rarity.

-No puede ser- dijo Twilight

-Espera aun no termine, querida, dejame seguir, entonces rubína me dijo que un chico lo salvo a ambos con una picana eléctrica, dijo que electrocutó a Light Red y a los matones.-Dijo rarity

Fluttershy dice:

-Como era el chico que los salvo?-dijo con voz suave

-Bueno ella dijo que era un chico con cabello negro, sudadera negra, jeans azules y borcegos negros…-Dijo rarity y después puso ojos grandes.

-NOOO- dijo pinkie

Entonces de lejos ven a Black Soul y applejack dice:

-¿Crees que Black Soul haría algo como eso?-dijo con miedo.

-Hoy me defendió, puede que el halla sido el responsable.

Twilight dice:

-Preguntemosle

Entonces Black Soul mira la hora en su teléfono y llegan la 6 manes y le preguntan a Black Soul:

-Tú fuiste quien electrocutó a Light Red?.-Dijo Twilight

-Si fui yo, y no me arrepiento-. Dijo con brazos cruzados.

Pinkie pregunta:

-¿De donde sacaste una picana eléctrica?

-Es una picana que encontré en la basura entonces decidí reconstruirla y ahora funciona.

Applejack pregunta:

-¿Cuántos voltios puede llegar a dar?

-Calculo que unos 500 voltios, pero solo use 100 voltios como para quitarle la conciencia. -Respondio Black soul.

Y Rainbow Dash pregunta:

-¿Cómo encontraste una picana en la basura, crei que solo la policía tenían de esas?- pregunto

-No lo se todo, capas creyeron que era inservible

Fluttershy pregunta:

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto con timidez

-Facil y simple, Yo sabia que Clanne iba a ser golpeado, cuando acompañara a Charlotte así que decidí ir rápido a mi casa y buscar la picana, entonces encontré que estaban golpeando a Clanne y Light Red intentaba besar a Charlotte y no se si quiso llegar a otros extremos, por eso me acerque lentamente y los electrocute.- Respondio Black Soul.

-Bueno solo queríamos saber eso- dijo twilight

-HAA se me olvidaba, la próxima vez que me espíen le recomiendo ponerse en un árbol desde un techo cualquiera las ve, y twilight gracias por no dejar que rarity me vea desnudo, adiós.

Twilight dice:

-Como lo supiste?-pregunto

-Digamos que mi "espejito mágico" me mostro donde estaban.- dijo haciendo comillas.

Entonces deciden irse y Black Soul se va a su casa y hace lo mismo de todos los santos días.

Bueno que les pareció? Se que me salió algo largo, pero bueno, no se vallan sin dejar un review, por cierto estoy en otro fic llamado "Los cristales del destino" me gustaría que lo lean, y hare lo que pueda para seguir con este fic, hasta la próxima.


	7. Chapter 7

Antes de empezar les digo que las razones porque cancelare este fic de manera se encuentran al final de este capítulo, gracias (y por favor deja un review)

Capitulo 7: completados y listos.

Black Soul se levantaba para ir al colegio como todos los días de la semana.

Entonces se va caminando y de repente él siente algo pero no sabe bien qué es lo que siente, entonces se da cuenta que estaba en la puertas de Canterlot High.Y caminaba hacia su curso.

Entonces mientras caminaba se topo con Charlotte y ella le dijo:

Charlotte: Black Soul, gracias por lo de ayer- Agradeció con una sonrisa.

Black Soul: ¿Como esta Clanee?- Pregunto.

Charlotte: No muy bien, debido a la golpiza de ayer tuvieron que llevarlo con un medico, por si los golpes le podrían haber hecho algo.

Black Soul mira el rostro de Charlotte y dice:

-Que desgraciado, golpeo tu rostro.

Charlotte: Si eso, me dolió, pero más me dolía ver como golpeaban a Clanee por mi culpa- Dijo con tono de tristeza.

Black Soul: Light Red, no sabe que fui yo, ¿cierto?-Pregunto.

Charlotte: No te preocupes, por lo que se él no se acuerda de nada- Contesto.

Black Soul: mejor vallamos al curso o nos ponen falta.

Entonces ambos caminan hasta el curso y toman asiento. Charlotte se sienta y sus amigas ven el golpe en el rostro de Charlotte y Cristal pregunta:

-¿Charlotte, que fue lo que te paso?- Pregunto con asombro y preocupación.

Charlotte: …No quiero hablar de eso.- Dijo bajando su cabeza.

Entonces entra la profesora de biología, saluda a los alumnos y empieza a dictar la clase.

…Minutos más tarde…

Profesora: bien alumnos les doy toda la hora para responder las preguntas y sin hablar.-Dijo

Entonces todos se ponían a hacer sus actividades Charlotte estaba respondiendo las preguntas en su carpeta y ella piensa:

-"¿Acaso me gusta Clanee, o el gustara de mi?, es apuesto y educado, pero lo de ayer me deja pensando, no sé si el sentirá algo por mí."

Mientras tanto Black Soul hacia las actividades sin mirar a nadie solo miraba su carpeta y mientras escribía él pensaba:

-"Lo que yo hice ayer no lo hice porque me importan solo lo hago porque no tolero que alguien sufra por una causa y menos por una estupidez, hmm… Clanee golpeado solo porque acompaño a Charlotte, pff…eso si es un acosador sin cerebro, ¿perdido por los ojos de Charlotte?, idiota, es obvio que solo quiere utilizarla de objeto y luego terminar con ella, arrebatando dos cosas importantes."

Cuando toca la campana para el recreo va con su cuaderno a su lugar de siempre y entonces se le ocurrió un dibujo titulado "Dictadora Celestia"

Entonces se puso a dibujar a la directora Celestia, pero con unos cambios como que tiene un parche una pequeña barbilla un traje de militar y su mano derecha Luna.

-No me siento orgulloso con este dibujo- Dijo en voz baja

Entonces deja su cuaderno a un lado y se pone contra el árbol y se relaja. Y se pone pensar sobre algunas cosas.

…En una de las mesas del patio…

Twilight: mírenlo, relajado como si nada hubiera pasado- Dijo mirando a Black Soul

En ese momento pasan Soarin, Flash y Spike.

Rainbow mira a Soarin y se hace la tonta.

Y Twilight miraba a Flash y también se hizo la que no sabe.

Spike miro a Rarity pero ella no volteo a mirarlo.

Pinkie Pie: mmm…twilight no sabía que te gustaba Flash- Dijo con mirada picara

Twilight: ¿Queee?, eso no es verdad.- Dijo con negación

Applejack: Rainbow, ¿desde cuándo te fijas en Soarin, eh?- Con mirada picarona

Rainbow Dash: a mí no me gusta Soarin, solo lo mire por casualidad es todo- Dijo con brazos cruzados

Fluttershy: em…Rarity, ¿no viste que el chico de cabello verde se fijo en ti?-Dijo con voz suave

Raritiy: Querida, yo jamás me juntaría con un chico como ese, yo prefiero a los elegantes, un chico bien educado y arreglado.- Dijo con tono refinado.

…Mientras tanto…

Black Soul estaba sentado bajo su árbol y ve que vienen los otros y el piensa:

-"Justo cuando puedo estar solo, pero bueno, a ver que me tienen que decir."

Flash: Hola Black Soul, nos enteremos de lo de ayer.

Soarin: ¿Black Soul, sabes en que lio te acabas de meter por lo de Light Red?.

Spike: ¿en serio lo electrocutaste?- Pregunto

Black Soul: paren, primero, Soarin tu dime a ver que fue en lo que me metí.

Soarin: Black Soul, no enteramos lo que le hiciste ayer a Light Red, el no sabe que fuiste tú, pero ten cuidado. Light Red es un tipo peligroso, una vez apuñalo a un chico, yo lo vi.

Black Soul: bueno lo que yo hice fue por una razón, Light Red fue con unos matones y los mando a golpear a un chico que iba a mi curso y Light Red trataba de besar esa chica a la fuerza y tal vez otros extremos, no me arrepiento, bien ahora vos Spike.

Spike: ¿lo electrocutaste?- Pregunto de nuevo

Black Soul: Si, lo hice con una picana eléctrica, y si me intenta golpear a la salida es mejor que no lo intente, además al chico que los matones golpearon lo dejaron herido y la chica recibió un golpe en la cara de parte de Light Red, y no digo sus nombres porque no quiero que les pregunten y halla rumores, adiós.

En ese momento Black Soul se pone de pie recoge su cuaderno y se va.

…En los pasillos…

Mientras Black Soul caminaba vio que Fluttershy estaba sola y entonces vinieron los abusones a molestarla y Black Soul se cubrió contra una pared y observaba de lejos.

…Con Flutterhsy…

La habían acorralado en ronda y ella sentía miedo y el chico que fue golpeado por Black Soul le dice:

-¿Ves esto? *señala la parte donde lo golpeo Black Soul*, esto me lo hizo tu defensor ahora tú tendrás algo así, pero en el ojo.

Fluttershy: No alto, no es necesario.-Dice con miedo y temblando.

Entonces ese chico le da un golpe en el ojo a Flutterhy y ella cae al piso llorando, la cereza sobre el pastel es que le tomaban fotos le escupían y la patearon, eso alimento la ira de Black Soul.

Entonces fue corriendo rápidamente y le dio un empujón al que golpeo a Fluttershy, entonces Black Soul lo jala de la remera, lo azota contra la pared y con su respiración agitada y en tono de ira le dice:

-Tú no deberías haber hecho…eso, a la salida veras la peor golpiza… cobarde infeliz… claro, en vez de desquitarte conmigo, vas y la golpeas a ella que es un chica que no tuvo nada que ver con el golpe que te di, si el golpe en el mentón de dolió, a la salida lo sentirás en todo el cuerpo, ¿entendiste?- Dijo muy enojado.

Entonces le responde:

-Bien, a la salida en el parque de la vuelta nos vemos, demostrare que eres un cobarde bajo ese aspecto de chico frio y estúpido.- Respondió con asco.

Entonces Black Soul le ayuda a Fluttershy a levantarse y le dice:

-Perdón, esto es mi culpa, no debí meterme en esto- Dijo disculpándose.

-Fluttershy: No te preocupes, gracias por defenderme, aunque debería ir a que me pongan algo de hielo en el ojo.

Black Soul: te acompaño, por las dudas.

Fluttershy: eres muy amble.

Black Soul: no hay de qué.

Entonces van a la enfermería y le ponen algo de hielo al ojo de Fluttershy y ella se queda ahí por un rato.

Black Soul: Bueno, debo irme a mi curso no te preocupes, si tus amigas preguntan solo diles la verdad.

Fluttershy: Bien, iré a ver la pelea, no quiero que te pase algo.

Entonces Black Soul entra a su curso y nota que cuando el entra todos se quedaron en silencio mirándolo.

Mientras Black Soul piensa:

-"¿Por qué se quedan en silencio y me miran?"

Entonces Charlotte, Lyra, Cristal se acercan a Black Soul y lo saludan:

Cristal: nos enteramos de la pelea de esta tarde, tienes valor.

Charlotte: te deseamos suerte.

Lyra: dime, ¿Por qué vas a pelearte con blue vortex?

Black Soul: ¿Quien?

Cristal: Blue Vortex uno de los bravucones de la escuela, es terrible, ni si quiera Fire Ball pudo contra él.

Black Soul: es que defendí a una chica llamada Fluttershy el otro día y yo le di un golpe, ahora hace un rato él le dio un golpe en el ojo.

Lyra: Entonces, en lo posible desmáyalo, ese bravucón golpeo a un montón de chicos y chicas y no toma en cuenta quienes sean, es un salvaje.

Black Soul: me da igual si gano o no, pero él no debió desquitarse con ella.

…en otro curso…

Fluttershy entraba a su curso con el hielo y su cabeza abajo, sin hablar y sus amigas se acercan y le preguntan:

Twilight: ¿quién te hizo esto?- Con tono enojada.

Fluttershy: em…yo…nadie solo me golpe contra la pared.

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy, yo sé que eso es un golpe, ¿Quién fue?.- Pregunto.

Fluttershy: Fue… Blue Vortex.

Pinkie: ¿ese bravucón?. Es todo, hoy nosotras los golpearemos.

Applejack: caramelo, hiciste bien al decirnos quien fue.

Fluttershy: yo sin querer arrastre a Black Soul a este asunto, cuando Blue Vortex me golpeo, Black Soul apareció rápidamente y lo reto a una pelea a la salida, en el parque de la aquí a la vuelta, no quiero que le pase algo.

Twilight: no te preocupes no le pasara nada.

Applejack: ¿segura que él no gusta de ti?- Pregunto

Fluttershy: segura, el no gusta de mi, viendo como és él se nota que no le importa nada ni nadie.

…En el curso de Black Soul…

El profesor todavía no había llegado por lo que el todo el aula era un descontrol, entonces Fire Ball y Rebel se acercan a Black Soul:

Fire Ball:¿todo bien?- Pregunta

Black Soul: ¿Qué necesitas?

Rebel: tranquilo, no venimos a molestar si no a prevenirte.- Dijo

Fire Ball: primero ten cuidado con Blue Vortex es muy traicionero, cuando lo enfrente a una pelea a mano limpia cuando menos me lo espere me noqueo con un palo.

Rebel: Segundo, siempre estate atento a lo que haga, mira bien todos sus movimientos, un chico lo enfrento y termino apuñalado.

Black Soul: no se preocupen, creo que con lo que me dijeron aprendí bastante.

Entonces Fire Ball y Rebel vuelven a sus lugares.

Entonces la preceptora avisa que tendrán hora libre y podrán salir al patio, debido a que los maestros tienen muchas asambleas, por ciertos temas.

Black Soul decide dar vueltas por los pasillos y mirar por las ventanas y se encuentra con Twilight y ella dice:

-Hola Black Soul, nosotros te apoyamos y apreciamos lo que haces por Fluttershy.

Black Soul: Por nada, pero quiero que les quede algo claro, yo no hago esto porque ella me importe y no lo hago para buscar pelea, solo lo hago porque no tolero ver que molesten a la gente.-Dijo

Twilight: Ósea, ¿que solo lo haces porque te sientes obligado a ayudar?

Black Soul: Exacto, lo captas muy rápido.

Twilight: yo pensé que lo ibas a hacer porque te gusta Fluttershy.

Black Soul: a mí no me interesan esas cosas de tener pareja, solo lo hare para que no la molesten mas.

Twilight: Bien, bueno nos vemos después.

Y luego se van y Black Soul caminando ve a Light Red y no lo mira, solo sigue su camino y Black Soul piensa:

-"Esa descarga valió la pena, pero si lo intentas de nuevo no tendré perdón."

Entonces toca la campana del almuerzo y Black Soul va a la mesa de siempre y vienen los otros chicos, y Black Soul pone dos sillas de más y Spike pregunta:

-Black Soul, ¿Por qué pones dos sillas de mas?-Pregunto extrañado

-Espera y veras.-Contesto

Entonces llegan dos chicos uno llevaba una camisa amarilla jeans celestes y su cabello era un afro de color marrón, el otro llevaba una camiseta blanca, chaqueta de cuero, pantalones negros y tenia cabello gris.

-¿Nos podemos sentar aquí?- Pregunto el chico con afro.

Spike: Si, siéntense, siéntense – Dijo con una sonrisa

Soarin: ¿Como se llaman?- Pregunto

-Yo soy Cheese Sandwich

-Y yo soy Discord- Dijo presentándose

Y los otros se presentan:

-Yo soy Flash

-Yo soy Soarin

-Yo me llamo Spike

-Soy Black Soul.

Cheese: gusto en conocerlos, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Discord: *le susurra a Chese* ¿porque no los haces reír con una broma?-Susurró

Chese : Tú….eh…Black Soul, ¿ me podrías abrir este tarro de maní?, es que soy débil.

Black Soul: bueno, no tengo problema, *agarra el tarro*.

Antes de quitar la tapa él mira a Chese y le apunta el tarro en la cara y dice:

-¿Sabes…?, no deberías hacer trucos tan viejos.

Entonces quita la tapa y Chese se comió su propia broma, intento hacer la típica broma del tarro de maní que en verdad contiene serpientes de goma.

Discord: Caíste en tu propia broma Chesee.

Black Soul: bueno, cuéntanos algo de vos, quesito.

Chese: Si, soy Chese, este año cumplo 15, se tocar el piano, me gusta organizar fiestas, y la diversión.

Soarin: Cuentanos algo de ti Discord.

Discord : Tengo casi 15 años, soy cantante, me gusta salir, coquetear con chicas y hacer algunas bromas con Chese.

Flash: si, al fin.- Dijo entusiasmado

-¿Qué?- preguntan todos confundidos.

-Es que estamos planeando hacer un grupo de rock y necesitamos un cantante y un pianista, ¿quieren estar en él?.- Pregunto

Entonces Chesse y Discord se dan vuelta un momento y hablan en voz baja sobre la propuesta y decidieron:

Chese: si, claro que si.-Dice sonriendo

Discord: no veo por qué no, ¿dónde nos reunimos?

Flash: en mi casa el sábado a las 15hs, déjenme que les anote la dirección a cada uno.

Entonces Flash rompe una servilleta en pedazos y con una birome anota la dirección de su casa y se la da a los chicos.

Chese: excelente, díganme, ¿quién de ustedes cumple este mes o el mes siguiente?.

Soarin: yo en cumpli 15 en marzo.

Flash: yo cumplo años en julio.

Black Soul: yo el mes que viene. ¿Porqué?

…En la mesa de las manes…

Pinkie se paraliza de golpe y dice:

-Mi instinto Pinkie se activo.

…volviendo a la mesa de los chicos…

-Chese: bien, yo puedo ser tu organizador.-Comenta muy alegre

-Eso no lo creo- Dijo Pinkie de lejos

Chese: ¿quién es usted señorita?- Pregunta

-Me llamo Pinkie Pie, organizadora de fiestas en esta escuela, ¿Quién eres tú?.

-Permiteme. Soy Chese Sandiwch, también soy organizador, pero mejor vete yo organizare la fiesta de este chico.

Pinkie Pie: Yo no me rindo, jamás, yo organizare la fiesta de Black Soul.

Black Soul: bueno bueno, alto ahí, no dije que haría una fiesta y todavía falta un mes.

Pinkie pie: Bien, pero recuerda Chese Sandiwch, te has ganado una enemiga fiestera muy poderosa-Dijo con mirada intimidante y se va.

Discord: Bueno, tu primer día aquí y ya tienes una enemiga.

Chese: una divertida y sexy enemiga.- Dijo en voz baja.

Discord: ¿Cómo?

Chese: nada.

Flash: ¿de qué escuela vienen?.

Discord: venimos de la escuela "Paloma de la paz N° 25".

Entonces Toca el timbre para que todo vuelvan sus cursos.

Black Soul toma asiento y la preceptora trajo una buena y a la vez una mala noticia:

-Chicos, hoy toda la escuela se retira antes.

Entonces todo recogieron sus cosas y toda la escuela fue a la plaza por la pelea y Black Soul no se ponía nervioso y no se confiaba que iba a ganar.

…En otro lado…

Flash y Soarin estaban saliendo y se topan a Cheese y Discord y les dicen para ir al evento, ellos aceptan y van.

…En el patio frontal de la escuela…

Las manes estaban afuera esperando a Black Soul para acompañarlo a la plaza.

Mientras Black Soul caminaba a hacia la plaza él se ponía a pensar:

-"Bueno, Ya es hora, a hacer lo que prometí."

Entonces encuentra a Blue Vortex y de repente muchos chicos y chicas aparecen y los rodean, Blue Vortex le dice a Black Soul:

-Bien, ahora que estamos aquí, empecemos.

-Bien, empieza tú.

Blue Vortex lanza un puñetazo y Black Soul lo esquiva.

Black Soul le da un golpe a Blue Vortex y dice:

-Mejor piensa antes de atacar.

-Tienes agallas, aquí voy en serio.

Blue Vortex empieza a dar una combinación de golpes y patadas, pero Black Soul lo esquiva con saltos mortales hacia atrás y en un descuido Black Soul le da un golpe en la cara a Blue Vortex y cae al suelo, entonces Black Soul lo jala de su camiseta y empieza a darle golpes sin parar.

Mientras todos veían y filmaban la pelea, Black Soul le estaba destrozando la cara a Blue Vortex y le empieza a faltar el aire y una chica dice:

-Para, lo vas a matar, párenlo.

Entonces Black Soul deja de golpearlo y empieza a estrangularlo muy fuerte.

Flash: Ya esta Black Soul, déjalo.

Discord: Suéltalo o lo mataras.

Black Soul le dice a Blue Vortex.

-Shh, vas a dormir muy bien.

Entonces alguien se mete y los separa a ambos, Mientras que Blue Vortex trata de recuperar el aire.

Y Black Soul se retira del lugar y sus amigos lo acompañan.

Flash: Muy bien Black Soul, en verdad sabes pelear.

Soarin: un poco mas y casi lo matas.

Spike: ¿qué demonios te pasa?, por poco lo matas y terminaras en la cárcel.

Chese: para ser nuestro primer día, hemos visto mucho.

Discord: Este primer día en fue genial.

Y entonces deciden irse para sus casas cada uno.

-Y bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Ahora las razones:

Historia: les digo esto ya de por si la historia es muy simple como para llamar la atención de alguien.

2-Personajes: también otra mas, los personajes son simples y les falta mucho más como para que uno se sienta identificado.

3-Falta de reputación, bueno esta razón es que no tiene mucha reputación este fic como para seguirlo.

Bueno les digo que este fic esta CANCELADO TEMPORALMENTE por tiempo indefinido, porque necesito aprender más, pueden leer mi otro fic que se llama "Los cristales del destino" y planeo seguir este fic, por mientras este no lo voy a seguir durante un tiempo, Adios-


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Adios.

Hola, ¿mis 7 seguidores aun me recuerdan?, pues yo si los recuerdo, este no es un capitulo del fic ni nada de eso, vengo a traerles una triste noticia que….hasta a mi me duele.

Me puse a leer y revisar el fic muchas veces y algunas veces acompañando con mi prima, y me di cuenta que este fic tiene muchos errores en la historia y en la trama.

El error mas grande que cometi fue poner que BLACK SOUL sea frio y anti-social sabiendo que…hizo amistades muy rápido, ese fue uno de los errores mas grandes que hize, lamentablemente no me quedo otra opción….

EL fic será…BORRADO.

Si…..es lo que leyeron el fic será borrado de manera permanente para poder hacerle una reedicion pero tomare de base los otros capítulos para no cometer los mismos errores que hice antes.

Pero también tiene que ver la falta de reputación es decir….pocas visitas, reviews y el esfuerzo que puse no dieron muchas expectativas es otra razón por la que lo borro.

La verdad este fic quedo opacado por culpa de los que siempre y repito siempre escriben:

-Flash x Twilight

-Rarity x Fancy Pants

-Soarin x Dash

-Etc

Lamentablemente ese maldito contenido que es repetitivo opaco a mis dos fics y no solo a mi sino que a muchos fics les pasa las misma situación, todo porque prefieren algo repetitivo a algo nuevo.

Recuerden, es la misma historia pero con diferentes adaptaciones.

Los lectores también tienen algo de culpa al no leer los fics que no son repetitivos, he visto algunas veces fics que me atraparon pero por la culpa de que no tiene visitas y no tiene reviews solo se rinden.

Ahora a los que escribieron por lo menos un fic les hare algunas preguntas y quiero que las contesten: 

1)¿Tu fic fue opacado e ignorado por los típicos fics?

2)- esta es difícil pero…..vamos…..cuantas y repito….¿cuantas veces se han copiado ideas y las han puesto en sus fics, pero con modificaciones?

3)- ¿ no te pudre encontrar las mismas historias de siempre?

No digo que todo es así hay fics que son originales y han logrado tener popularidad bastante alta por saber innovar y hacer las cosas bien.

Pero este fic es menos innovador que sony (sin ofender a los sonyers claro), la historia me salió muy simple al igual que los personajes y el entorno.

7 capitulos, 6 reviews, me dejaron mal, luche pero me tuve que rendir, y mi primer fic"LOS CRISTALES DEL DESTINO" con 6 capitulos y algunos reviews me motivaron pero pasa por la misma situación que este fic.

Esto no es una queja o un lloriqueo, se bien que lo ven así, pero bueno.

Por miedo a pasar la misma situación me da miedo empezar con mi otro fic que se llamara "El costo de las mentiras", "un chico frio en canterlot high" seria originalmente como "el costo de las mentiras", me da miedo empezar a escribir mi tercer fic debido a que no sea del gusto de la gente o que se vea opacado.

Si quieren lean este fic por ultima vez luego lo borrare.

ALTOOOOOOOO, antes de terminar quero que tengan algo en cuenta, si leyeron todo esto, los que quieren escribir su fics les recomiendo leer este y úsenlo como un manual de lo que no se debe hacer en el fanfic, recuerda si vas a escribir no hagas lo mismo que hace todo mundo, vos tenes un cerebro usalo y hace la historia a tu gusto y recuerda no te dejes opacar por los malditos fics de amor que son repetitivos.

Claro también hay veces que disfrutos esos fics repetitivos cuando los hacen bien, el fic "la chica de mi departamento" es un buen fic (no es para publicitar), ahora si me despido, chao y perdona si te quite tu tiempo


End file.
